


The Devil and his Queen

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts University, Mafia Death Eaters, Possessive Tom Riddle, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smoking, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Tom Riddle runs the Death Eaters, Hogsmeade City's notorious gang.His current obsession is Hogwarts University student Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Devil and his Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Day: October 16th  
> Challenge: Substance Use 
> 
> So this will eventually become a longer fic. I will amend the warnings as the fic progresses, and add the characters as they turn up. I only have the first chapter currently written, but do plan on writing more.
> 
> This my take on the Mafia/Gangster AU fic with Tom Riddle running a gang.

An unlit cigarette hung loosely between his lips as he watched the gaggle of students loitering outside Hogwarts University. His eyes were focused on a certain curly-haired brunette, who was walking with a red-headed young man, he suspected was her boyfriend. Bringing a lighter to the end of the cigarette, he pressed the button with his left hand whilst using his right hand to shield the flame from the wind. Dropping his left hand, slipping his lighter in his pocket, he watched as she threw her head back in laughter at something the redhead said. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he blew smoke out his mouth, watching as it floated up in front of him.

He continued to smoke his cigarette and observe the brunette until she entered the main building a few minutes later. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he dropped it on the floor, before stubbing it out with his boot. After one final look at the university building, he turned around and slid into the back of the black Mercedes he’d been leaning against.

“Where to boss?” the familiar voice of his driver asked, as he closed the door.

“Our office downtown,” he advised, as he took his phone from his pocket.

“Alright, boss,” Amycus replied, before turning his attention forward and starting the car.

Tom checked his emails, as Amycus drove in silence, knowing it was how he preferred to travel. Not that there was anything of interest in his emails this morning, mainly junk mail which he deleted straight away. He turned his attention to the news, looking for anything that was of interest or relevant that he could use in his business. Nothing, but he didn’t expect anything to catch his attention today. It seemed like it was going to be a slow day when he woke up this morning.

The journey to downtown seemed to take forever this morning, though there was nothing different about the teeming streets of Hogsmeade. He just felt that every red-light change was slower, and less in his favour as they made the half an hour trip. Finally, they pulled into the shipyard downtown and Tom climbed out of the car, the second it rolled to a stop.

“Boss?” Amycus asked, exiting the car shortly after, knowing how he usually had to open the door.

“Let’s get to work,” Tom ordered, choosing not to address his impatience this morning.

“Yes, boss,” his driver nodded.

The pair then walked towards the large warehouse, labelled number 7.

* * *

Hermione felt eyes watching her as she walked with Ron across campus. It was their first day back after the summer and they, alongside their friend Harry were due to start their final year. She was studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, whilst Harry and Ron were completing a mandatory Criminology degree before they could become Police Detectives, or well start their training. She was sure whoever it was continuing to watch her as she made her way up the stone steps and in through the front door. She paused just inside, taking a step to side to allow other students in, she then turned around and looked through the glass pane to see a handsome man climbing into the back of Mercedes. Had he been the one watching her?

“You okay Herms?” Ron asked, finally noticing she had stopped.

“Just a bit nervous, you know,” she smiled through gritted teeth, she really hated that nickname and had told Ron plenty of times, “I can’t believe it’s the first day of our final year.”

“I know what you mean,” her redheaded friend nodded, “Seems like just yesterday we came through those doors for the first time.”

“Hey guys,” a familiar voice called, and the duo spun round to see their third friend walking towards them carrying a Styrofoam coffee tray with three Starbucks takeaway cups in, and a bag of what she guessed was breakfast pastries, “I got breakfast, my treat.”

“Harry, you are an angel,” she grinned at her dark-haired friend as he approached.

“Thanks, man,” Ron stated, taking the cup and bag labelled R, from his friend.

“So, what have you got today?” Harry asked her as he handed her the bag and cup labelled H.

“I’ve got an Anglo-Saxon Runes class this morning,” Hermione advised, “And an Arithmancy class this afternoon.”

“Meet for lunch?” Ron asked, “Me and Harry have got Defence Against Delinquent Adolescences this morning, but nothing this afternoon.”

“Sure,” Hermione agreed, before waving her friends off and heading towards the Runes department.

* * *

Tom walked down the length of his warehouse towards his office at the back. Amycus trailed behind after him, like a good puppy.

“Amycus,” Tom spoke, pausing about halfway along, he turned around to face his driver.

“Yes, boss,” Amycus stuttered.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“Not here, boss?” the stocky man replied confused as to what Tom was getting at.

“I can see that for myself,” Tom snarled, “I have a vacant warehouse, which not only should be manned by security 24/7 but also it is a Monday,” he paused making a deliberate showing of checking his watch, “9.30 am; therefore there should be staff working,” he stepped forward, “Now Amycus, shall I ask you again?”

“I don’t know boss,” Amycus grumbled, “Gibbon as on last night.”

“Right, well he should have been relieved by Scabior at 6 am this morning,” Tom sighed, “That still doesn’t explain where everyone is, nor why I’m missing part of yesterday’s shipment.”

“Boss?” his driver's eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Fuck,” Tom cursed, his driver really was an idiot, turning around he pulled his phone from his pocket and begun scrolling through his list of contacts, once he found the name he was looking for he pressed dial, “Dolohov,” he ordered into the phone, “Get your ass to Warehouse 7 now, we got a problem and pick up Gibbon on the way; hopefully he can shed some light on what happened last night.”

He didn’t wait for a response before hanging up and dialling a few other contacts. Hopefully, his men would get here quickly, and he could get to the bottom of this problem. So much for a quiet day, he thought to himself, as he made the rest of way to his office. Once inside, he slid into his chair, poured himself a glass of whiskey and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, before lighting one. So what it wasn’t even 10 am on a Monday, today was one of those days.


End file.
